1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying technology, and in particular to a system and a method for converting RGB data to WRGB data.
2. The Related Arts
Heretofore, in a display device that includes for example a liquid crystal display panel or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel, most are constructed by combining a red (R) sub-pixel unit, a green (G) sub-pixel unit, and a blue (B) sub-pixel unit to form a pixel unit. Through controlling R data of the red sub-pixel unit, G data of the green sub-pixel unit, and B data of blue sub-pixel unit, a color image can be displayed with a desired color to be display on the display panel with a mixture thereof.
With the progress of information technology, various demands for the display panel are increasing and high transmittance, low power consumption, and excellent image formation quality are becoming people's demands for the display panels. The transmittance and mixture efficiency are both low for a conventional displaying way achieved through mixture of three primary colors of RGB and this leads to a large power consumption for the display panel, thereby imposing a limitation for the improvement of the display panels. In light of this, a display panel possessing four-pixel units composed of a red (R) sub-pixel unit, a green (G) sub-pixel unit, a blue (B) sub-pixel unit, and a fourth sub-pixel unit (such as white (W) sub-pixel unit) is currently available for improving the displaying quality of the RBG display panel.
Generally, images or video signals are arranged for storage of information with three channels of RGB. However, for a four pixel unit display panel, four sub-pixel units of WRGB are used for displaying. This requires an output supplied through conversion of an input of GRB data into WRGB data. However, known methods for converting RGB data to WRGB data cannot increase saturation of a display image while enhancing the transmittance and also cannot achieve an effect of color enhancement.